


Weird

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Of course you're gonna get along! [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, Cuties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enma wasn't exactly the person to be calling others weird but...Tsuna was weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this turned out tbh. I wrote it around 3 am and I still don't understand what I did.

Enma didn't like people.

That's what his problem is. 

He wasn't shy, he didn't see other people as much fun though. They were usually acting awkward around him. Making weird faces and even going so far as to change themselves just to accommodate him.

Which was weird.

Why would he want to see a fake person? He didn't want that, he wanted to either be alone or meet someone that would act like he was just another regular person. 

One time, he confided with someone about these thoughts.

And just as he suspected, they said the way _he_  acted was weird and probably why the person flipped their whole persona.

He didn't mean to be weird.

He had been using that a lot lately. 

Weird.

Maybe it's because it's something he understood? 

He didn't know.

What he did know is that most people made him uncomfortable.

He wanted someone to make him feel nice.

\---------

Sawada Tsunayoshi was weird.

It was on a Thursday Enma came up with this accusation. 

Tsunayoshi didn't act like everyone else. He was easily frightened. He wasn't particularly brave and he was some what stupid.

He was weird.

But he made Enma feel nice.

He made weird, fluttery feelings go through Enma's stomach. He was one of the few people who had enamored him so much, that he was adamant about not taking an eye off the brown haired boy.

Though whenever those large, caramel eyes looked at him, he couldn't even find it in himself to return the look.

It made him feel weird.

It caused a different feeling to go through Enma, this one more heavy and aching. 

He also felt some sort of warmth envelope him just thinking about the boy.

He shouldn't. 

Tsunayoshi was simply something he should not indulge in, but God help his soul, he wanted to.

He wanted to cup those blush ridden cheeks and stare into those eyes. He wanted to caress the smooth skin of his arms and breath in the earthly scent from his neck. 

If Tsunayoshi would let him, he'd do all these things because he made him feel so _good_.

He wanted the Vongola Tenth to feel good with him.

He had never wanted this before so much. His family didn't even give him this feeling, this odd aura of being so in tune with someone, that everything feels so right. 

It was so…delightful. 

That's what he wanted. Someone to make him feel…normal. Someone who didn't make him feel so different. 

Him and Tsunayoshi were both weird, but Enma was okay with that.

 


End file.
